Rick and Morty: Elysium 8
by 13east
Summary: Rick and Morty encounter yet another adventure. But, things start to happen and the outcome doesn't look pretty. A girl appears in Rick's car out of nowhere and then her demon sister arrives and that only stirs up more trouble. But, why can't Rick get the name "Elysia" out of his head? How is it that Morty's falling for a girl besides Jessica? And what's this "Angel's Affair"?
1. The Girl And The Scientist

**Chapter 1: The Girl And The Scientist**

_Morty walked through the garage. "Hey,Rick? Could you help me with my homework?"_

_Rick walked around his flying car, opening the door. "Listen, Morty, I told you that homework is stup-" He paused, staring at something in the driver's seat._

_Morty arched an eyebrow, walking over to him. "What's wrong, Rick?" He looked down at the driver's seat. And backed up. "Woah!"_

_A girl, who looked about seventeen, was laying in the car. Her head and torso was on the passenger's seat while the rest of her body was on the driver's seat. Her hair was knee-length with a tear drop shaped bang in between her eyes and she had a single braid wrapped around her head. Her hair flowed about eight inches from her shoulders and a large, pink bead held all of her hair together at the bottom and the rest of her hair hung out of the bead, stopping at her knees. Her eyes were closed and she breathed softly as she slept. _

_But, no clothes covered her body at all._

_Rick swallowed._

_Morty blinked. "Uhh,Rick? Who is that?"_

_(Theme Song) . . . _

_Morty stared_

_Rick stared._

_The girl slept. She shifted her legs slightly._

_It was then that Morty saw it. One of Rick's whiskey bottles sitting in between her closed legs. He squinted his eyes. "Is that...?" He glared at Rick._

_Rick blinked. "I had nothing to do with that. Besides if I did, I would've explained myself by now."_

_Morty frowned. "Alright, then. I guess that's true." He looked at her. "But, still, what're we gonna do with her, Rick?"_

_Rick took off his science coat, draping it over her. "How should I know,Morty? But, obviously she's gonna have to get out of my car." He picked her up with a grunt, setting her on the garage floor._

_Morty furrowed his brows. "What the hell, Rick? You can't just put her on the floor! What if she gets cold!?"_

_Rick shrugged._

_Morty glared. "You could've at least given her a cover to__ lay on__ or somethin!"_

_The girl opened her eyes slowly. "Hhhh...Ri...ck..hhh..."_

_Rick looked over at her._

_The girl blinked, sitting up. "Rick Sanchez..." She looked at Morty. "Hhhhh?" She whimpered, running into Rick's arms. "Nee..." She shook her head, sniffling. "Nee..."_

_Rick blinked. "Uhhh..."_

_Morty crossed his arms, glaring. "She seems to be quite fond of you, Rick."_

_Rick glared. "Like I said before, Morty. I have nothing to do with this."_

_They heard a knock on the door that led from the kitchen to the garage. Beth's voice sounded muffled on the opposite side. "Dad. Morty. It's time for breakfast."_

_Morty looked around, trying to find a place to hide the girl. "Alright, mom. We're coming." He walked over to the girl. C'mon, Rick. We've gotta hide her somewhere."_

_The girl stumbled as soon as she got to her feet, falling to the ground with a hard thud. The bottle that was in between her legs rolled away._

_Both Rick and Morty stared at her._

_The girl sat up on her knees. She whimpered, wiping away some of her tears with the sleeve of Rick's coat. Sniffling, she tried to stand again. But, as soon at she got to her feet, her legs trembled and she fell to the ground. She got on her knees, whimpering once again._

_Morty spoke first. "Um. Don't think she can walk, Rick."_

_Rick had already picked her up bridal-style. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Morty." He paused when the door opened. Shoving the girl into his car, he closed the driver's door behind them._

_Jerry poked his head into the garage. "Morty, didn't you hear your mother? Your food's getting cold."_

_Morty laughed nervously. "Ok, dad. We're coming in just a bit."_

_Jerry glared. "No. There is no 'in just a bit'. Where's Rick?" When his eyes fell to Rick's car, he froze._

_Rick, on top of the girl, stared back at Jerry through the passenger's car door window._

_The girl looked up at Jerry, and immediately wrapped her arms around Rick. "Nee..."_

_Jerry arched an eyebrow. "What the hell..."_

_Rick sighed, getting out of the car with the girl clinging to him. "Listen Jerry, I could really care less about what you think. I'm just as confused as you are." He belched._

_Morty stepped in. "Yeah, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell the ladies of the family about this, dad."_

_Summer took a step inside of the garage. "Tell who what?" She froze, staring at the girl. Her jaw dropped. " .God! Grandpa Rick bought a stripper home!" She picked up her cell phone. "I'm posting this online!"_

_Beth peeked inside. "Post what online?" She froze, looking at the girl. She squinted an eye. "Dad. Who's your little friend?"_

_The girl tried to stand but fell back on the garage door. She looked up at the family, looked down, and started crying._

_Beth frowned, holding out a hand. "Here, sweetheart." _

_The girl scooted away, grasping onto Rick's leg. "Ehhh..."_

_Beth then smiled. "It's alright. There's no need to be scared."_

_The girl sniffled, loosening her grip on him. She reached her hand out to Beth's._

_Beth took it. "See? There you go."_

_Morty took a step forward. "Uh, mom. She can't walk."_

_Summer put her phone in her pocket, walking over to her. "I'll help." She took the girl's other hand._

_Beth and Summer pulled the girl to her feet gently._

_Her legs trembled while she stood on her feet. She sniffled. "Nee..."_

_Beth frowned. "Aw. She's shivering. Summer, do you have any clothes that might fit her?"_

_Summer nodded. "I should." She tugged the girl. "C'mon."_

_Beth did the same. "It's ok. Easy, now."_

_The girl slowly took a shaking step after another, following Summer and Beth to Summer's room._

_When they were out of sight, Morty and Jerry looked at Rick._

_Rick blinked. "What?"_

_Morty and Jerry both looked away with matching glares of disgust._

_Rick took a step forward. "What did I do!?"_


	2. The Sisters And The Scientist

**Chapter 2: The Sisters And The Scientist**

_Rick, Morty, and Jerry sat on the couch._

_Silence overtook them._

_Jerry cleared his throat. "So...Rick. Do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"_

_Rick belched. "Like I said before, Jerry, I don't know her."_

_Jerry stared. "The more you say that, the harder I find It to believe you."_

_Rick glared. "Oh,yeah? And what proof do you have?"_

_Morty blinked up at him. "She seems to know __you,__Rick."_

_Rick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Morty. I don't even care anymore."_

_They all froze when they heard Summer scream, "Grandpa!" She ran downstairs. "Grandpa Rick! The girl transformed or something!"_

_Jerry squinted his eyes. "What..?"_

_Morty raised his eyebrows just as Rick bolted up the stairs._

••_Summer's Room••_

_Beth and Summer stared down at the girl as Rick stopped in the doorway. _

_He froze. "Wha-?"_

_The girl stared up at them, sitting up on her knees. Her hair was now in blonde ringlet curls that ended seven inches above her waist and her skin was now the same tone as Summer's. She had a blue bow at the top of her head that held her hair together and a pink tank top covered her torso and she wore a dark blue, thigh-high jean skirt. She blinked. "Nee...?"_

_Rick stared. "Where's the girl?"  
_

_Beth looked at him. "That __is __the girl,dad."_

_Summer nodded. "There was a flash of white light and then she turned into that."_

_Rick glared. "We'd better keep an eye on her. She might be dangerous."_

_They all stared at the girl, who glanced over at one of Summer's shoes, got on her knees and tried to crawl to it, fell on her stomach, and whimpered helplessly. "Nee..."_

_Beth blinked. "I highly doubt she's dangerous, dad."_

_It was then that they all heard the front door open and close._

_Morty's voice was heard. "Wha-? Who are you?"_

_Then Jerry's. "Hey, you can't go up there!"_

_They then heard a pair of rushed footsteps coming up the stairs._

_A girl with solid black, waist-length hair appeared in the doorway. She had the same skin tone as the girl's and she wore a purple turtle neck sweater over black baggy jeans. Black, lace-up boots covered her feet and a single purple chain hung from the left pocket of her jeans. She frowned, walking over to the girl. "There you are, you idiot."_

_The girl reached her arms out to the girl. "Onee-chan." _

_The girl picked her up as if she were as light as a newborn infant. She stared down at her. What're you doing here,Ne?" _

_The girl, Ne, blinked up at her. "Nee."_

_The girl rolled her eyes. She then turned to the three of them, who were now accompanied by Morty and Jerry. "Are you the people who lured my little sister here?"_

_Rick swallowed. "We didn't lure her anywhere."_

_Morty stared. "Yeah. She came to us."_

_The girl looked form Rick to Morty to Ne and back. Then, she scowled, pushing past them and rushing down the stairs._

_Rick followed suit. "Hey,wait!"_

_Morty followed. "Rick, come back!"_

_Summer ran shortly behind. "Wait, so Grandpa Rick has __two __strippers now?"_

_Beth ran after them. "I've told you two __not __to run down the stairs!"_

_After a couple seconds of being alone, Jerry sighed and followed them._

••••

_The girl was already at the front door._

_Rick stopped behind her. "What's your name?"_

_The girl froze. She tilted her head back towards him. "Elysia." _

_Rick paused. ". . . Do I know you from somewhere?"_

_Elysia narrowed her eyes, staring straight forward. "No. You never did. You've already forgotten."_

_Rick stared, slightly flustered._

_The rest of them came downstairs._

_Within an instant, the door was open and black,meduim-sized bat wings sprouted from her back. She actually looked back at Rick for the first time... and she flew upward into a violet portal that had the exact resemblance to the green portals produced by Rick's portal gun._


	3. The Demon, The Angel, and The Scientist

**Chapter 3: The Angel, The Demon, and The Scientist**

_Elysia dropped from the portal, landing on her feet with outstanding effort. Setting Nee down, she stretched with a slight grunt._

_Nee slid to her knees, blinking up at her. Without warning, a pair of pale white angelic wings sprouted from her back. She reached up for her sister. "Onee-chan."_

_Elysia's wings beat._

"_Onee-chan. Fly?"_

_Elysia surveyed the skies of Dimension 35c. She sighed. "No. Not today."_

_Nee frowned. "Rick Sanchez stay with us? Go back to Dimension C137?" _

_Elysia swallowed. "What did you say?"_

_Nee stayed silent._

_Elysia dropped to her knees, shaking her sister. "Tell me!"_

_Nee stared. "...Rick Sanchez is Onee-chan's Angel's Affair."_

_Elysia stood. "Don't talk to me like that. Ever."_

_Nee stared. "Nee..."_

"_... Do you remember when we were younger? Back when Rick was around? What did he always tell us?"_

"_... I'll always protect my little girls."_

_Elysia smiled. Bending down slightly, she rubbed her head full of blonde hair. "Even though it's been twenty years, _I'm sure he'll keep his promise."

Nee beamed. "Ne!"

••••

Morty stared at Rick. "Are you seriously about to do this,Rick?"

Rick grabbed his portal gun from off of the washer and placed it in his lap, typing on his laptop. "Obviously I am, Morty. Now, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" His eyes never left the laptop's screen.

Morty took a step forward. "With what?"

He pointed to a pale white feather sitting on the washer. "Hand me that feather, Morty."

Morty obeyed. "What is it Rick?"

Rick took it and held it in his hand while the other hand typed. "After that girl transformed, I saw this feather lying on the floor beside her when I went in Summer's room. I guess it has something to do with her sister's demon wings. Considering Elysia had to hold her, Nee obviously has some wings of her own, she just can't use them properly."

Morty blinked. "So, what is she, an angel?"

Rick continuously stared at the computer screen as his fingers continued to type. "Well, it's obvious that one them is and one of them isn't. But, that doesn't explain how the two of them are supposedly considered "sisters"." He froze when a hologram of Dimension 35c levitated over the laptop. "That's strange, I haven't seen any angels or demons there at all."

Morty stared. "So, Elysia and Nee live there?"

Rick stared as well. "No, duh." He then grabbed his portal gun, pressing a few buttons here and there.

Morty frowned. "But, the last time we were there, we didn't see them. How are they living there now?"

"Beats me." Rick then stood, pressing the main button. A green portal zapped in front of them. He looked back at him. "Well, Morty, are you coming or not?"

••••

Nee stared down at a green flower petal. She tugged it out of the orange soil.

Elysia walked over to her. "What're you doing?"

Nee continued to stare. "Poor flower . . ."

Elysia stared as well. "Why do you say that? You mean, because it's all alone in this dimension like the two of us?"

Nee merely nodded.

Elysia smiled sadly. "Well... we're not alone anymore. We have Rick."

Nee shook her head. "We don't. Sanchez Senpai forgot about us twenty years ago."

Elysia's muscles tensed up. "Don't say that!" She clenched her fists, her eyes welling up with tears.

Nee looked back at her, her expression unreadable. "Don't be sad, Onee-chan. Sanchez Senpai is Onee-chan's Angel's Affair."

Elysia blushed, wiping her tears away. "No he's not."

Nee nodded with a sad smile. "He is. Sanchez Senpai can feel when you're hurt or sad. When you're happy or mad. When you're in pleasure or in pain. If so, he'll come looking for you. He's always done that because he's always been your Angel's Affair."

Elysia frowned, her cheeks still pink. "I'm done with this conversation. And so are you." She turned. And paused.

Rick and Morty stood there, staring at the demon and the angel.


	4. The Elysium's and The Scientist

**Chapter 4: The Elysium's and The Scientist **

_Elysia stared at Rick, caught off guard. She trembled slightly as her cheeks flushed red. "Wha- What're you doing here?"_

_Rick stared back. "So, what, do you live here or something?"_

_Nee blinked. "Nee..."_

_Elysia folded her arms. "Yeah, we do. We've lived here our entire lives."_

_Morty stared as well. "How are the two of you sisters?"_

_Nee crawled over, latching her arms around Elysia's left calf._

_She sighed. "My mother was an angel but my father was a demon. They both passed away when we were little." She stared into Rick's eyes. "But, someone saved us. He wasn't around for that long either, it felt like."_

_Rick swallowed, wondering why she was staring at him for so long._

"_Who was he?" Morty looked at Nee, who hid behind Elysia. _

_Elysia broke Rick's intense gaze. "Ask your grandfather. If he can remember." She turned and picked up Nee, about to fly away._

_Rick took a step forward. "Elysia."_

_Elysia paused. And faced him._

_Rick stared. "Your breed is Elysium, right?"_

_Morty stared as well. "What's Elysium?"_

_Elysia stared down at Nee as she spoke. "An Elysium is a rare breed of demon or angel. They have specific powers and are given numbers. Only a variety of them have something called an Angel's Affair. An Angel's Affair is a certain type of ultimate connection that, despite the name, the demons have with humans. The human, along with the demon, can feel wether or not the other is hurt or in pain. Sad or happy. Angry or mournful. In pleasure or in doubt. Only humans with an intense Angel's Affair can see what the demon sees at times. If they also have an intense Angel's Affair, it results in an erotic, needful, almost unbreakable romance." It was then that she looked at Rick. "Nee is a Number Three Angel and I'm a Number Eight Demon." She then looked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Nee and I have to get a bite to eat." A violet portal zapped in front of her._

_Rick followed her. "Elysia...!"_

_Elysia stopped, turning to him. "What is it now?"_

_Rick stopped a couple of feet behind her. "How were you able to bring up that portal?"_

"_I can do that with my mind whenever I please. Besides good sword technique and being able to summon violetfire with my mind as well, that's the only power I have."_

_Morty walked over to them. "Does Nee have any powers?"_

"_No. The odd numbers aren't born with powers."_

_Morty frowned sadly. "Is that why she has her wings but she can't fly?"_

_Elysia merely nodded._

_Nee blinked up at her sister. "Nee...?"_

_Elysia rubbed her hair. "My parents left me in charge of my sister's protection. I'm not going to aloow anything to ever happen to her. Even if that task means sacrificing myself."_

_Rick and Morty went silent._

_Nee reached her arms out to her. "Onee-chan. I.H.O.P. Now?" She beamed._

_Elysia nodded. "Yeah, I know. We're going. Just don't get something you won't be able to finish like last time. Understood?"_

_Nee nodded as well. "Pinkie Promise, Onee-chan!"_

_Elysia and Nee locked pinkies. _

_Rick and Morty stared._

_Elysia then turned to them. "You can join us, I suppose."_

••••

_Nee moaned in pain, her head on the table beside a plate of half-eaten hash browns. "Ehhhhh . . ."_

_Elysia folded her arms, glaring at her. "I told you not to get too much. You pinkie swore that you wouldn't."_

_Nee sniffled. "Onee-chaaaaaaaan."_

"_No. I don't wanna hear it. You're eating all of those hash browns. I'd better not even see a hint of brown on that plate,Nee."_

_Nee whimpered. "Neeee . . ."_

_Morty bit into a piece of toast._

_Rick took a sip from a bottle of Scotch Whiskey. He belched._

_Elysia then looked at him._

_Rick met her gaze._

_Elysia then flushed red, looking down at her plate._

_Morty noticed this and swallowed. "Hey, Elysia?"_

_Elysia looked at him. _

_Morty fiddled with his fingers. "So . . . do you know Rick or somethin'?"_

_She blushed._

_Nee looked at her, picking up her fork. "Onee-chan."_

"_. . . . . So what if I do?" She folded her arms._

_Rick stared._

_Elysia stared back. And chuckled. "You seriously don't remember anything, do you?"_

_Rick set the bottle on the table. "If I did, we wouldn't have been having this conversation by now."_

_She stared._

_He stared back._

_Morty's eyes flicked from Rick to Elysia. "Um."_

_Nee blinked. "Ne..." She tugged the sleeve of Elysia's turtle neck sweater. "Onee-chan."_

_She looked at her. "What?"_

_Nee pointed._

_Elysia smiled. "You actually finished it all. Good girl." _

_Nee beamed up at her. "Ne!"_

_Morty stared. "You don't really eat like this, do you?"_

"_. . . No. We travel through different dimensions to get food. We just sleep on the ground at night." She shrugged. "It's nothing all that major."_

"_. . . You don't have anyone to talk to?"_

"_Not really. It's always been just my sister and I for twenty years."_

_Morty stayed silent for a while. "Elysia. Nee. You're staying with us for now on."_

_Rick choked on his Whiskey._

_Nee beamed. "Ne!"_

_Elysia blinked, dumbfounded._

_Morty looked up at Rick. "Can they stay, Rick?"_

_Rick went silent._

_Elysia and Nee stared._

_Rick set the bottle back on the table with a sigh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."_

_Elysia half-smiled, her cheeks pink._


	5. The Family The Sisters and The Scientist

**Chapter 5: The Family, The Sisters, and The Scientist**

_Summer stared. "So . . . Grandpa's strippers are a part of the family now?"_

_Rick belched. "They're not my strippers, Summer. If they were, I'd be paying them to stay here."_

_Elysia sat on the couch, turned away from him with her arms folded. "What's a "stripper" anyways?"_

_Nee sat on her knees, holding a teddy bear to her chest._

_Morty looked at her. "It'd probably be better if you didn't know."_

_Elysia shook her head with a scoff. "Like I cared anyways." She stared at the blank tv screen._

_Morty then picked up the remote. "Here." He handed it to her._

_She stared at it. _

"_Don't you wanna watch tv?"_

"_. . . What's a "tv"?" _

_Rick, Morty, and Summer stared at Elysia._

_Summer blinked. "You honestly don't know what a tv is?"_

_Elysia shook her head. "Should I?"_

_Morty smiled. "We watch tv all the time. You wanna see how it works?"_

_Elysia then nodded._

_Morty turned the tv on._

_Elysia and Nee stared, mesmerized. _

"_. . . . . . . . That box is eating all of those people!" Elysia raised her eyebrows._

_Summer laughed. "No, Elysia. It's a show about people. That "box" is called a tv."_

"_So. . . . the tv is eating the show about the people?"_

_Rick sighed. "The tv's just transporting the show to us, Elysia."_

"_. . . . . . But, if it's transporting the show to us, why is the show inside the tv's stomach? That means it ate the show already, right?"_

_Rick frowned. "This is hopeless."_

_Elysia and Nee stared at the tv, still confused._

_Nee frowned sadly. "Poor people. . . ."_

••••

_Beth walked through the front door. "I'm home-"_

_Nee crawled over to her. "Home welcome!"_

_Beth stared. "Uhh..."_

_Morty walked over to Nee. "There you are." He smiled up at his mother. "I'm teaching her how to walk and speak."_

"_How is she here?"_

_Jerry walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Apparantly, she's staying here along with her sister."_

_Beth raised her eyebrows. "What?"_

_Morty stared up at her, along with Nee. "Mom. Please let them stay with us. For twenty years, they've lived in a world without food. Without water. They had to sleep on the ground even in cold weather. They had to travel through different dimensions just to eat. In their world, they're all they have. All they have is each other. They're family and we need to let them know that they're not alone in the world. Mom, please."_

_Beth looked down at Nee._

_Nee blinked up at her. "Nee...?"_

_She then looked at Elysia, who stared up at the tv screen. She sighed. "Alright. They can stay."_

_Morty beamed. "Thanks, mom!" He ran back into the living room. "C'mon, Nee!"_

_Nee crawled after him. "Coming I'm!"_

_Beth stared._

••••

_Elysia stared at the tv. The birds flew the sun shining on their black wings. Her eyes never left the screen._

_Rick walked through the living room, stopping to stare at her as he held a glass of orange juice in his right hand. "You're still watching that tv, huh?"_

_Elysia stayed silent. ". . . . . . ."_

_Rick sighed, sitting on the couch. He belched. "So, what did you mean when you asked me if I remembered anything."_

_Elysia paused. She looked down. " . . . I don't know."_

" _You do."_

_She stared at the screen. "I don't..."_

"_Technically, you don't have to lie. You could just tell me the truth."_

_Elysia stayed silent. She then pulled something out of the inside pocket of her black, waist-length pea-coat: A thirty-seven inch katana that was tucked neatly in it's sold black sheath. She stared down at it as she spoke, "When I was about thirteen, you gave this to me when you, Nee, and I all lived in Dimension 35c. You trained me to fight and to stay strong. Nee was too sweet and innocent to fight, not to mention fragile; but I wasn't because you taught me to show no mercy to the enemies that show you no mercy." She looked back at him. "But, you don't remember. You gave me this katana, actually made it, twenty years ago. So that I could protect me and my little sister. You left Dimension 35c to save us from a Bureaucrat invasion. You were the one they wanted, not us. So, you left us and led the Bureaucrats away. We didn't know that you'd never come back for twenty years, though." She then smiled. "Ever since that day, I vowed to never give up. To run head-on towards the battlefield like a bull. To be strong and sophisticated for you and my sister. I still vow to that today."_

_Surprisingly, Rick Sanchez blushed for the first time in twenty years._

••••

_Morty stared. "Alright, now pick up one foot after the other." He held each of Nee's hands with his own._

_Nee's legs trembled, but she lifted a foot. And stumbled. "N-N-Ne...!"_

_Morty squeezed her hands, balancing her. "C'mon, Nee. Just a little bit more effort." He backed up._

_Nee shivered, looking up at Morty. "Nee..."_

_He smiled. "It's ok. Come to me."_

_Nee stared into his eyes, lifting her right foot; and the sole of her foot touched the carpet without her falling._

_Morty beamed. "Atta' girl! You're doing great!"_

_Nee smiled as she lifted and lowered one foot after the other, walking towards him. She then stumbled into his arms._

_Morty held her. He blinked. "Are you ok?"_

_She straightened her posture, smiling up at him. "Okay I am!"_

_Morty smiled warmly._

"_Good job I do?" She beamed up at him._

"_Yeah. You did a great job, Nee."_


	6. The Sisters The Boy and The Scientist

**Chapter 6: The Sisters, The Boy, and The Scientist**

"_She walked an entire mile today!" Morty said as he picked up his glass of water._

_Jerry raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Really? Wow!"_

_Beth smiled as well. "Oh my God. Nee. That's incredible!"_

_Nee chewed her meatloaf. "Nee!"_

_Elysia elbowed her. "Hey. Don't chew with your mouth open."_

_Nee swallowed. "Ne . . ."_

_Beth looked at Elysia. "So, Elysia . . . . . . How are you adapting to you and your sister's new home?"_

_Elysia toyed with her food. " Dunno. It's . . . . Ok, I guess."_

_Rick belched. " 'ok' meaning you'd rather be in Dimension 35c. . . ."_

_Elysia glared. "Shut up."_

••••

_Morty pointed to a family picture. "Who's this?"_

_Nee pointed. "Jerry Smith!"_

_Morty smiled. "Great. And this?"_

_Nee beamed. "Summer Smith!"_

"_And this?"_

"_Bethannie Sanchez!"_

"_Woah, great job! And this?"_

"_Onee-chan's Angel Affair!"_

"_Um . . . . That's Rick, Nee."_

_Nee nodded. "Onee-chan's Angel Affair."_

"_One-chan means 'sister', right? Is that why you always say 'Nee'? Because, you're actually calling out to your sister?"_

_Nee nodded. "Ne!"_

_He smiled. Then frowned. "Now, what was this about an Angel's Affair?"_

_Nee blinked up at him. "Sanchez Senpai is Onee-chan's Angel's Affair."_

_Morty stared. "Rick is Elysia's Angel's Affair?"_

_Nee nodded. "Ne!"_

_Morty looked down. "Um . . . . who's that?"_

"_Snuffles Smith!"_

"_Good job!" He placed the picture aside. He then pulled out a book for toddlers from under his bed. "My parents used to read this book to my sister when she was younger." He opened the book and pointed. "What does this say?"_

_Nee squinted her eyes. "Jack."_

_Morty pointed. _

"_And."_

_He pointed. _

"_Jill."_

_He pointed._

"_Went. Up. The. Hill. To. Fetch. A. Pail. Of. Wa. . . .ter. Jack. Fff. . .e. .ll. Dow. . .n. Aaa. . .nd. Broke. His. Cr. . .own. And. J. . .Jill. Ca. . .aim. Tumb. . .ling. Af. . .ter. Up. Jack. Got. And. Home. He. Did. Tr. . .ot. As. Fast. As. He. Could. Ca. . .per. To. Old. Dame. Dob. Who. Patched. His. Nob. With. Vin. . .e. . .garrr. And. Brown. Pa. . .per. Then. Jill. Came. In. And. She. Did. Grin. To. See. Jack. . .s. Pa. . .per. Pla. . .st. . .er. Her. Moth. . .er. Whip. . .t. Her. A. . .cross. Her. Knee. For. Laugh. . .ing. At. Jack's. Dis. .as. .ter." She looked up at him. "Nee. . .?"_

_Morty beamed at her. "You did an amazing job,Nee!" He then stood. "Alright. Time for walking." He held out his hand to her._

_Nee took it gladly. She stood._

_Morty backed up towards his bed. "C'mon,Nee. Come to me."_

_Nee blinked at him. Flinching slightly, she stared to walk towards him with a slight limp._

_He smiled. "You're doing great,Nee."_

_Nee continued, reaching for him. "Ne . . . ."_

_Morty held out his arms to her. "Come on,Nee. You can do it."_

_Nee then leapt to him, hugging him tightly. "Ne!"_

_Morty blinked, holding her. "Nee, are you ok?"_

_Nee looked up at him. "Mo...or..tee? Morty?" She then smiled, pointing. "Morty! Morty!" She beamed._

_Morty then smiled._


	7. The Demon and The Scientist

Chapter 7: The Demon and The Scientist

Rick stared at Elysia, who stared up at the tv.

Elysia's eyes never left the screen. She was watching a cat play with a barn of yarn.

Rick stared. "I gave you that sword, huh?"

Elysia frowned at him. "That's what I told you, wasn't it?"

Rick blinked. "You don't have to get all defensive. It's just a question."

"Well, obviously I don't like that question."

"How come I don't remember supposedly giving you that sword. Or making it?"

"How should I know?"

"You do know. You just don't wanna tell me."

"You're the scientist. Figure it out yourself."

"You're the Elysium with a bunch of secrets. How about you just tell me the truth?"

Elysia stood. "I'm done with this conversation." She turned and walked to the kitchen.

Rick followed. And belched. "I'm not."

She ran a hand through her black strands of hair. "Listen, Rick. I don't have time for this."

"You know, that's funny because I have all the time in the world."

She paused. And turned. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Obviously."

She then stared at the window. And a violet portal zapped in front of it. She started to walk towards it.

Rick stared.

She turned on her heels, looking him in his eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

••••

Rick and Elysia emerged from the portal.

The dimension was basically Dimension 35c at the beginning of sunset. The orange-yellow ray of sunlight shined throughout the sky.

He surveyed the area. "So . . . ."

Elysia yanked him behind a mega-tree. "Stay hidden! They'll see you."

Rick barely flinched at her tight grip.

It was then that he noticed two barefooted little girls; one wore a thigh-high blue dress with a yellow layer underneath the skirt of the dress. She had yellow ruffles under the blue short sleeves and a yellow chest of the dress. She had blue and yellow stockings with blue sneakers that had a yellow toe and a yellow ankle of the shoes. Her hair was in a black Chinese bob with one thick strand of hair leaning off to the right side; the other child was wearing a light pink lolita dress that had long sleeves and had a light pink, ruffle-like vest over it. The poofy skirt of the dress was light pink as well with ruffles at the edges of the skirt. Underneath was a light pink layer with ruffles along the edges as well. Her hair was in blonde, straight strands and was shoulder length with one pink string bow holding a thin strand of hair in place at the left side of her head. Finally Rick realized that the two little girls were Elysia, the girl with the black Chinese bob, and Nee, the blonde girl.

Little Nee giggles while she ran.

Little Elysia ran after her with a blank expression that gave Rick the idea that he would've recognized her anyways.

He stared, dumbfounded.

It was then that he heard his own voice. "Hey, the both of you come back here and put your shoes on right now!"

He looked straight ahead, and nearly choked.

It was then that he saw himself, in his same white lab coat over his light blue, long sleeved shirt with his brown pants over his black shoes. But, his hair was now in straight, shoulder-length strands. His skin tone was the same but there was not one hint of wrinkles on his face. He huffed and puffed as he picked up his pace. "The two of you, don't run! You'll get dirt all over your toes!"

Little Nee laughed. "Onee-chan. Flower this way!"

Little Elysia gasped, running faster. "Where's the flower!?"

"This way, Onee-chan!" Nee pointed as she ran.

The Rick in that reality followed. "Girls! Come back here NOW!"

Rick stared in disbelief. "Wha. . . . What is this?"

Elysia whispered as she stared at the three of them. "After Nee and I's parents died, we were orphans for about a month. Then, you found us and eventually started to take care of us. Like you, we were the only non-aliens in Dimension 35c. You took us in and you became our gaurdian. This reality is the time when you've been our caretaker for the second month." She swallowed. "But, four twelve years later, you'd have to leave us forever and never return for twenty years."

Rick's throat dried up.

" . . . . . . . . Also," She tightened her grip on his arm as she turned to him. "I never got to tell you that. . . ."

Rick stared at her. "Tell me what?"

When she looked up at him, her cheeks were scarlet. "I never got to tell you that you were my Angel's Affair."

Rick blushed.

The silence between them went on for ages.


	8. The Boy and The Angel

**Chapter 8: The Boy and The Angel**

_Nee blinked. "That is what?"_

_Morty adjusted the wheels. "It's called a wheel chair."_

"_Chair wheel?"_

"_It just helps you move without walking. I managed to save up enough money to buy it for you and, well we've been practicing walking for about four weeks, so I thought we'd go outside and see new things. Just to take a break from things." He looked up at her. "How does that sound?"_

_Nee nodded. "Would like to go outside with Morty I!" She beamed._

_Morty stood with a smile. "All you have to do is sit down."_

_Nee stood as well. And sat in the chair._

_It was then that Morty draped an apricot, pink, and orange plaid cover around her shoulders. He also sat a brown teddy bear in her lap. "It's a little windy out there and it wouldn't be good if you were to get a cold."_

"_If I got a cold wouldn't be good?"_

"_No, not at all."_

_Nee looked down. "Not good at all. . . ."_

••••

_Rick and Elysia emerged from the violet portal._

_Elysia then walked to the front door of the Smith's house, opening it and retreating inside._

_Rick followed. "You could at least talk to me about it."_

"_You could at least shut up about it."_

"_And the fire is where?"_

_She clenched her fists. "Up your ass and around the corner."_

_A moment of silence. ". . . . God, what're you so mad about?"_

_Elysia turned to him. "You should know. You were there, weren't you? You were watching, weren't you? Why don't you figure it out yourself?" She then walked into the kitchen._

_Rick followed her again, sighing. "Y'know, you can be a real bitch at times."_

"_Yeah, and you can be a real dick at times. Now we're even."_

_Rick belched. "Not entirely." _

_Elysia reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice cube. She placed it in her mouth. Chewing, she turned to him. "Cry about it." She then pushed past him, walking back out the front door of the house._

_Rick stared after him. "Uh, ouch."_

_Morty walked into the kitchen, pushing Nee in her wheelchair. "Hey, Rick. Nee and I are gonna go outside and explore for a bit. You and Elysia wanna come?"_

_Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair." I don't think she's in the mood, Morty."_

_Morty blinked along with Nee. "Why wouldn't she be?" He then furrowed his brows. "Did you make her mad?"_

_Rick glared. "Why would I make her mad? You always think I'm the one doing things to her Morty when she's the one with anger issues for who-knows-what reason! She's never happy with me, she's never happy with Nee, she's just never happy and that shit pisses me off!"_

_Morty stared. "You just wanna make her happy, don't you Rick?"_

"_Obviously, Morty! What the Hell do you think I've been trying to do for the past five weeks of them staying here!?"_

_Nee stared. "Sanchez Senpai make Onee-chan happy?"_

••••

_Elysia stood in the doorway of the front door, staring at Rick._

_Rick then looked at her and folded his arms. "Came back to apologize?"_

_Elysia said nothing. She just merely walked over to Rick. . . . . . and held his hand._

_Rick paused and stared at their connected hands._

" _. . . . . . . . I felt your anger . . . . and I wanted to apologize, like you said." Her shoulders bobbed up and down as she struggled to hold back her tears. "So I . . . . So I . . . . . . . ." She looked up at him, tears leaving her eyes and sliding down her flushed cheeks. "So, I'm sorry!"_

_Nee began to sob. "Onee-chan cry!"_

_Rick wrapped his arms around Elysia tightly, who was still in tears._

_Morty rubbed Nee's head and wiped her tears away. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to cry too."_

_Nee weeped. "But. . . Onee. . . chan. . . cry. . . that makes. . . me sad!"_

_Morty smiled. "Wanna go outside now?"_

_Nee sniffled. "What. . . . about Onee-chan?" _

_Morty looked at Rick and Elysia and he smiled. "She's in good hands." He looked at Nee. "Ready to go?"_

_Nee nodded with a smile, wiping her tears away. "Ready to go I am."_


End file.
